1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video reproducing apparatus that is capable of reproducing a video image in which video components taken at different frame rates are mixed, a display control method therefor, and a storage medium storing a display control program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a technical field of image pickup apparatuses, such as digital cameras and digital video cameras, there is a known technique to take video while changing a frame rate at the time of taking video. In general, a video image is taken at a normal frame rate, and the frame rate of the reproduction speed is equalized to the frame rate of taking the video. In this case, a motion of a subject at the time of reproduction is almost the same as a motion of the subject at the time of taking (a single-speed reproduction).
On the other hand, when video taken at a frame rate higher than the frame rate at which the normal video taking is performed is reproduced at the reproduction speed that is the same as the frame rate at which the normal video taking is performed, the video becomes slower than the single-speed reproduction (slow reproduction). On the contrary, when video taken at a frame rate lower than the frame rate at which the normal video taking is performed is reproduced at the reproduction speed that is the same as the frame rate at which the normal video taking is performed, the video becomes faster than the single-speed reproduction (fast reproduction).
The video taking at a high frame rate is useful to take a high speed subject, and enables to analyze a motion of the subject that is not caught with the naked eye. On the other hand, the video taking at a low frame rate is useful to take a low speed subject (for example, plant growth, a motion of a celestial body), a variation over long time (for example, traffic of persons in a street), etc. with small memory capacity.
When video in which video components taken at a frame rate that is different from the normal one and a video component taken at the normal frame rate are mixed is reproduced, it becomes necessary to indicate a position of each video component in the entire video. Accordingly, for example, the display method shown in FIG. 11 is proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2007-166501 (JP 2007-166501A).
FIG. 11 is a view showing a conventional screen example that shows a configuration (distribution) of frame rates in a reproduced video image to a user at the time of reproducing the video image. In the display example in FIG. 11, a reproduction video image 1101 is displayed on a screen, and an oblong time sequence bar 1102 that indicates a time course of the reproduction video image 1101 is simultaneously displayed below the reproduction video image 1101. On the time sequence bar 1102, a high-frame-rate video section 1103 that shows a video component taken at a high frame rate, and a normal-frame-rate video section 1104 that shows a video component taken at a normal frame rate are indicated. Moreover, JP 2007-166501A discloses the configuration that can switch a mode between a high-frame-rate reproduction mode for reproducing in the same time course at the time of the video taking and a slow reproduction mode for reproducing slowly as compared with the time course at the time of the video taking, when the video component taken at the high frame rate is reproduced.
However, the above-mentioned prior art does not consider a procedure for arranging the high-frame-rate video section 1103 on the time sequence bar 1102. Moreover, it does not consider the basic data for generating the high-frame-rate video section 1103, a condition and a method for displaying the high-frame-rate video section 1103. Accordingly, the above-mentioned prior art causes the following problems.
That is, it is supposed that the high-frame-rate video section 1103 is indicated on the time sequence bar 1102 based on actual taking time length. In that case, the width of the high-frame-rate video section 1103 may become relatively extremely short with respect to the entire length of the time sequence bar 1102 (actual taking time length). This is because the video taken at the high frame rate is mainly used to take a momentary quick motion. That is, when the width of the high-frame-rate video section 1103 becomes relatively extremely short with respect to the entire length of the time sequence bar 1102, it becomes difficult for a user to identify the high-frame-rate video section 1103 visually. The above-mentioned publication does not analyzes generation and processing of the high-frame-rate video section 1103 on the time sequence bar 1102 against such a problem.